The weeping shadow
by CassGoto
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi esta contantemente bajo la sombra de su hermana Tomoko quien más adelant es anunciada como la futura décima Vongol. Cuando cierto hitman bebé llega a darle tutoría, su vida jamás volverá a ser la misma. Tsuna tiene un don: la habilidad de dibujar la muerte de los demás, traducción autorizada, OCCNESS


**¡Hola, hola! Me sueltan mañana del hospital c: bien como siempre, esta traducción es completamente autorizada.**

**Autor Original: ****Black Angel of Underworld**

**Traductor: ****CassGoto**

**Nombre Original: ****The weeping shadow**

**Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni ¨The weeping shadow me pertenecen, son obras a Akira Amano-sensei y Black Angel of the Underworld-san respectivamente**

**Comencemos.**

**Capítulo 1**

Tsuna ya no tenía energía para correr a la escuela. Un pequeña sacudida y se lastimaría la pierna aún más. Había sido interceptado por un par de bullies y termino teniendo que proteger su precioso cuaderno para sobrevivir. No podía dejar que nadie lo viera o tocará, se jodería si alguien lo hiciera. El cuaderno era como su línea de vida, lleno de cosas que no quería que nadie viera.

Estaba tentado en saltarse las clases pero sabía que Nana no lo dejaría a él o a su hermana. Dejó salir un suspiro y apretó el agarre de su mochila, con miedo de que el cuaderno, de algún modo desapareciera. Solo pensando en lo que sucedería si el cuaderno cayera en las manos equivocadas. Se estremeció, mirando alrededor, sus inusuales útiles sentido les advertían de la presencia de alguien más.

Miró el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos. Solo diez minutos para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, antes de que cierto famoso prefecto le mordiera hasta la muerte. Aceleró su paso olvidando el dolor y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando llego a uno o dos minutos de que la campana sonará.

-Apresúrate y entra a clases, herbívoro.- dijo una profunda voz.- O te morderé hasta la muerte

Tsuna enrojeció de vergüenza antes de correr a su clase. Mantuvo su cabeza baja y tropezó con una pierna que estaba fuera de su lugar. No trató de evitar su caída; solo abrazó su mochila aún más fuerte a su pecho, evitando que su cuaderno se saliera y cayera en manos de alguien más.

-Oi, Dame-Tsuna, ¿Te caíste de nuevo?

-Tropezando con el aire, que niña.

-Él no es hombre para empezar.

Se oyó una horda de risas y eso hizo que el estómago de Tsuna se encogiera. Los bloqueó, y trastabilló cuando un pie se estrelló en su espalda. Era Hiro, uno de lo que lo molestaban.

_Mierda _pensó Tsuna

-Luces bien esta mañana.- dijo Hiro. Tsuna podía jurar que el chico estaba carcajeándose.- ¿Te gusto nuestro regalo? Solo para que sepas, van a ser diarios de ahora en adelante. Te daremos todos los días.

Con cada palabra, presionaba más su pie contra la espalda de Tsuna. Mordió si labio sintiedo un sabor metálico en su boca.

Las puertas se abrieron, causando que todos saltarán de la impresión en sus asientos.

-¡Tomoko-chan!

-Buenos días, Tomoko-chan

-¿Cómo va todo? Tomoko-chan

-Te ves muy linda, Tomoko-san

Tsuna se arrastró por el piso cuando la mirada de Hiro se posó sobre su hermana. Finalmente llegó a su asiento, que estaba situado al final a lado de la ventana. Tristemente, el único (pequeño) aspecto de la escuela que le gustaba.

Cuando la maestra entró, disculpándose por su tardanza, la clase empezó con su usual aburrimiento. No pasó mucho para que Tsuna se perdiera entrando a la tierra la la.

Estaba en una bella pradera, con exuberante césped y cielo azul. Y el intenso olor de las flores sobre él.

-Hola, Tsuna.- dijo una voz. Una voz de hombre, profunda y peligrosa.

Tsuna brincó, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Escuchó una pequeña risa. No era burlona, era algo gentil.

-No puedes verme aún, Tsuna.- continuó la voz.- No estás listo aún, como sea, tengo fe en ti.

-¿D-de que estás hablando?- dijo Tsuna, abrazándose a sí mismo, como si sintiera un dolor imaginario.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.- dijo la voz suavemente

-¡Espera! N-no me dejes.- Tsuna quería conocer a este hombre, verlo. No le importaba si era solo un fragmento de su imaginación o algún síntoma de enfermedad. Solo se sentía solo…

-Nunca te dejaré solo, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Un repentino dolor en su frente le hizo entrar a la realidad de nuevo. Atontádo, miró hacía abajo viendo restos de gis en su escritorio. La clase entera rió.

-Sawada-san.- dijo la maestra, con el ceño fruncido.- Ya que estas poniendo tan buena atención, por favor resuelve la fórmula en el pizarrón.

Matemáticas… oh, las odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Entonces dijo la cosa más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir.- Etto… ¿34?

Rogó a todos los dioses que hubiesen, que por piedad, el número que había dicho estuviese bien.

-Buen intentó, Sawada-san.- dijo la maestro dandolé la espalda.- pero estas mal

-Dame-Tsuna jamás podría resolver algo como esto

-¡El problema es para niños de primaria*!

-¡Tal vez debería volver a Kindergarden, Dame-Tsuna!

_Deberían pensar en mejores insultos _pensó inconscientemente Tsuna

-Lo siento, sensei.- dijo en voz baja

-Como sea, Tomoko-san, por favor responde la pregunta.- dijo la maestra, ignorándolo.

Todos se callaron, con ojos fríos, la chica calculaba si respirar. Tsuna no podía ayudar pero rodó los ojos, ante esto. Su hermana no era un dios ni nada, y aún ello esperaban su respuesta como si fuera algún tipo de fuente de la juventud.

-Es 16, sensei.- dijo su hermana reacomodando sus lentes.

-Bien, bien.- la maestra felicitó con una carcajada.- Como esperaba, Tomoko-san

Tsuna solo quería volver a dormir, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar los insultos.

-Sí solo Dame-Tsuna fuese como Tomoko-chan.- replicó una chica

Si, no estaba del todo mal

Tsuna se escondió en la azotea durante el almuerzo, sabiendo que realmente nadie quería molestar al prefecto. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, tensándose ligeramente cuando escucho un rechinido. Se deslizó por la azotea sacando su cuaderno, poniéndolo cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. No tenía mucha hambre así que solo se sentó ahí, mirando al cielo azul.

No había nubes. Estaba azul, tranquilo y simplemente hermoso. Una fuerte punzada se instaló en su pecho e inmediatamente abrió su cuaderno, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Buscó una página en blanco, tomó su lápiz, y empezó a dibujar rápidamente.

Oyó un gritó en el patio trasero, y el choque contra el metal. Un poderoso disparó sonando en su mente, haciendo un doloroso eco mientras empalidecía. Podía oler el olor metálico de la sangre y sintió el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Era muy fuerte para no creer que había pasado unos momentos antes. Para Tsuna, había sido una eternidad.

Cubrió su boca con su mano mirando a su creación. El terror se adueño de él.

_No, _pensó. _Imposible_

Pero a la muerte parecía gustarle la idea de imposible.

Tsuna miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviese viéndolo. La escuela había terminado. Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de tomar la envoltura café en su mochila, esperanzado en el trabajo, y lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta lentamente. Huyó de allí, ignorando el pulsante dolor en su pierna.

-¡Hey!.- una voz gritó detrás de él.

La adrenalina se acumuló en sus venas. Manteniendo el curso, para evitar que le atraparán.

Cuando pensó que se hallaba a buena distancia, marcó el camino a casa. No sabía como hacerlo, así que consideró aquel, el mejor método. El prefecto era inteligente a pesar de todo ¿no?, con un poco de suerte no había elegido mal.

Solo rogó porque lo que quisiera cualquier dios por ahí, fue que le diese un poco de razón para haber tomado la decisión correcta. No había ninguno. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba, entonces, era totalmente incierto.

Hibari no estaba feliz. Unos cuantos herbívoros estúpidamente habían traído un par de cohetes a la escuela y arruinado la paz que el quería con casa célula de su cuerpo. Otro grupo estaba fumando y drogandosé afuera de la escuela. No eran estudiantes pero Hibari los mordió hasta la muerte de todas maneras. Nadie destruiría la paz de Namimori bajo su cuidado, claramente, sin excepciones.

Cuando entro a su oficina, su mirada cayó inmediatamente sobre la montaña de papeleo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Mucho daño, muchas reglas rotas, poca disciplina. Tendría que hacer las reglas un poco más duras.

-Ah, Kyo-san.- dijo Kusakabe.- Hay algo que necesita ver.

El hombre le tendió una envoltura.- Alguien lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Traté de ver de quien se trataba pero era demasiado rápido.

Hibari abrió la envoltura que tomó una pieza de papel en su interior. Guardó la compostura y vio lo que contenía. Era él, perfecta y exactamente dibujado, pero no tenía tiempo de admirar de apreciar las líneas precisas. Era el como la persona lo había dibujado.

El dibujo era perturbador. Sangre cayendo por su cara y cayendo en su ropa, sus extremidades esparcidas por el piso; sus ojos estaban en shock y sin vida. Hibari no pudo evitar sonar una carcajada de burla. Incluso en la muerte él estaba agraciado.

Llámenlo egoísta pero era demasiado interesante para dejarlo tirado. Un reto. Creyó que valía la pena.

En una de las esquinas superiores estaba escrito limpio pero de manera ilegible: _Ten cuidado_

-Kusakabe.- dijo, tendiéndole el dibujo.- encuentra a la persona. Quiero que esto este echo rápidamente

Su compañero amplió sus ojos viendo el perturbador dibujo de su presidente- K-kyo-san ¿Qué es esto?

-Ve antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte.- dijo Hibari frunciendo un poco el ceño

-¡Hai!

Tan pronto como Kusakabe se fue, Hibari miró a la ventana con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_Si _pensó _será interesante volver a ver a la muerte._


End file.
